


Expectation Vs. Reality

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: They had ordered off the prix fixe menu, a full three courses. Eddie had blanched at the price, but Buck had argued that it was worth it. That tonight was worth it.Thinking on all of that, the work they had put in to have this date, the restaurant, the food and wine, Eddie had a sudden realization.Buck was totally going to propose.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	Expectation Vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame [This post](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/post/620636667033829377/blessedimagesblog-i-love-true-love) for this random, adorable story.

Eddie leaned back in his chair, his eyes watching Buck. They had been trying to find the right night for them to go on a date, just the two of them. They had been dating for a while and even lived together, but they hadn’t had a romantic night, just the two of them, in ages. Eddie remembered trying to plan it, staring at his phone for several minutes, trying to find the right evening where they were both off and where someone was available to watch Christopher. And when he had finally found it, he had eagerly told Buck. 

Once they had settled on a day, Buck had been adamant about them having a special date night. He had suggested a fancy restaurant they had both expressed interest in and Eddie had agreed. Buck made the reservation, a cute smile on his face the whole time. Eddie had asked Hen about Christopher having a sleepover with Denny, stating that he and Buck wanted a whole night to themselves. Hen had, of course, agreed (though there was discussion about a similar deal but the other way around when Hen and Karen needed a date night).

Eddie glanced around the room, truly taking it all in. The restaurant screamed romantic. From the dim lighting, to the candles on the table, to the quiet tones of operatic music in the background. Buck had suggested a fancy bottle of wine with dinner instead of beer ( _ because this place is fancy, Eddie _ ). They had ordered off the prix fixe menu, a full three courses. Eddie had blanched at the price, but Buck had argued that it was worth it. That tonight was worth it. 

Thinking on all of that, the work they had put in to have this date, the restaurant, the food and wine, Eddie had a sudden realization.

Buck was totally going to propose.

He wasn’t surprised. He was actually elated at the notion. He loved Buck and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He was a little surprised at how public this proposal was going to be. Buck shared Maddie’s sentiment that public proposals were awkward. But maybe, he had just said that to throw Eddie off the scent, so he could then surprise him with a proposal. Eddie didn’t really care. Hell, Buck could ask him to marry him in any place at any time and he’d say yes. He just loved him that much. 

He figured dessert was going to be the moment. He could see Buck doing something cheesy like putting the ring on the dessert. He couldn’t help but smirk when the dessert was brought out.

“Really excited for dessert, I see,” Buck teased and Eddie rolled his eyes. But his head tilted in confusion when it was just the dessert and nothing else. Buck didn’t seem to notice, digging a spoon into his. So, maybe after dessert?

But then the waiter brought the check and they were leaving and Eddie was confused. Why go on this date, to such a fancy restaurant, if he wasn’t going to propose. 

“Can I be honest with you?” They were standing by his truck, Buck fiddling with the ends of his blazer. “When you said date night and picked this restaurant, I kind of thought you were going to propose.” Buck looked up at Eddie with wide eyes, almost startled by the statement.

And then he started laughing. Eddie stared at his boyfriend, confused and a little irritated by his response.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Buck shook his head and smiled. 

“I just..” He stepped forward, thumb caressing Eddie’s cheek. “I thought you were going to propose to me tonight.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “I mean, date night was your idea.”

“You picked the fancy restaurant!”

“You convinced Hen to let Chris sleep over.” They stared at each other for a second, confusion on Eddie’s face and amusement on Buck’s.

And then they both started laughing. 

“Jesus, we’re a disaster,” Eddie said, shaking his head. Buck nodded, pulling his boyfriend closer. 

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have us any other way.” Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled when Buck pulled him in for a kiss. “I think, by the way, this means we’re engaged now.”

“We don’t have rings.”

“We’ll get them tomorrow.” Eddie smiled and kissed Buck again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie said, his smile only growing at the grin on Buck’s face. “Now come on, I didn’t arrange for an empty house for nothing.”

“And how do you plan on celebrating, fiancée?” Buck asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. Eddie grabbed onto the front of his fiancée’s blazer and kissed him fiercely. “Oh yeah, I could be into that.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Your dork,” Buck pointed out, chasing Eddie’s lips with his “Forever.” Eddie smiled, pressing another long kiss to Buck’s lips. 

Yeah, forever sounded good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
